fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Account Recovery
Recovery Site (Form) Note : Since I have acquired links to the F/GO's official Account Recovery Form and it actually worked (no scams). It's safe to use. For iOS : https://form.fate-go.jp/formmail/fms/67f63b1113 For Android : https://form.fate-go.jp/formmail/fms/2157f4875 Recovery Site (Form) Translation ◆返信用メールアドレス：'TYPE YOUR EMAIL ADDRESS HERE' ・初期化されたゲームデータのID：'USER ID / 9-DIGIT FRIEND CODE' ・初期化されたゲームデータで使用していたマスター名（名前）：'MASTER NAME / PLAYER NAME / IN GAME NAME' ・初期化されたゲームデータで使用していたマスターの性別 : GENDER = MALE = FEMALE ・誕生日（入力されていれば）: Input your birthday data info in game (If you never set it on my room just leave it blank). Answer with : X月 Y日 (Replace X with month and Y with date) ・初期化されたゲームデータで使用していたマスターのレベル : WHAT IS YOUR MASTER LEVEL? ・初期化される前に、お気に入り登録していたサーヴァント : What did you set as favourite servant (servant that appear on my room) ・アプリをダウンロードした日時 : DATE WHEN YOU INSTALLED THE GAME? Answer with : YYYY年 MM月 DD日 (Replace YYYY with year, MM with month, DD with Date. No need to be exact date) ・初期化されたゲームデータをプレイしていた端末名 : WHAT DEVICE YOU USE TO PLAY THE GAME (CHECK YOUR GOOGLE ACCOUNT FOR DEVICE INFO) ・初期化されたゲームデータの通信環境 : WHAT INTERNET YOU USE TO PLAY? (Just type Wi-Fi) ・データが初期化される前、最後にプレイした日時 : WHEN DID YOU LAST PLAY THE GAME?. Answer with : YYYY年 MM月 DD日 (Replace YYYY with year, MM with month, DD with Date) ・初期化された前に、所持していたサーヴァント: LIST YOUR SERVANTS NAME HERE. Provide level if you want faster support because of concrete data. (Use japanese name, check it on wikia) ・初期化された直前のデッキ編成 : LAST PARTY MEMBERS USED (Use japanese name, check it on wikia) ・初期化された直前のクエストの進行情報: LAST MAP NAME FOR YOUR LAST BATTLE (Use japanese name, check it on wikia) ・どのような状態でデータが消失したか？: HOW DID YOU LOST YOUR ACCOUNT? (Type: アプリのアンインストール for apps or ゲームクラッシュ for Crash. actually don't care with the reason) ・聖晶石の購入の有無: DID YOU MAKE ANY QUARTZ PURCHASE? = YES, I AM WHALE = NO, I AM NOT ・レシートメールの画像: ATTACH IMAGE OF TRANSACTION DETAILS ・画像の送り方がわからないお客様は、注文番号と購入した聖晶石の個数、購入した日と時間を記載してください。: LIST YOUR PURCHASE HISTORY DATE AND HOW MUCH? If you never spend then ignore, but if you do then check it on the email. it will give you order number and order date. copy and paste to the textarea) ・Fate/staynight ブルーレイボックス特典コードの使用の有無: PLEASE PUT YOUR F/SN BLU RAY CODE REWARD (If you don't have, just skip) ・事前登録特典で発行されたシリアルコードの使用の有無: PRE-REGISTRATION CODE (If you don't have, just leave it blank) ・引き継ぎナンバーの発行の有無: WHAT IS YOUR LAST WORKING BINDING CODE TO TRANSFER THE ACCOUNT? ''' '''Answer with : 私はそれを行うことはありません (If you never set binding code.) or 私は忘れてしまったが、それは XXX でなければなりません (Replace the XXX with your supposed to be last working binding code if you aren't sure with the bind code) ・個人情報の取扱いへの同意: I ACCEPT (click the checkbox) then hit 確認画面へ button ・送信する= AFTER ACCEPT THEN CLICK THE BUTTON WITH THIS TEXT Intro 1. If you are reading this, you are either one of the people who lost your own account, just bored or trying to take control of someone else's account. 2. If you lost your account, it means you didn't bind your account. 3. If you are trying to take control of someone else's account, don't find me. If the someone else already binded his/her account, this email recovery method will not work. Guidelines Before Starting 1. Everything in the email must be in JAPANESE. You must always think that they cannot read ENGLISH, since this is a game for people living in JAPAN, they don't expect to see ENGLISH-based request for recovery email. 2. All emails must be directed to support@fate-go.jp 3. Always ask your friends to help, if you forgot any detail related to (Master Level, Master Name, Last Login-Time) 4. Email subject is アカウントを失いました Template Translation ◆返信用メールアドレス：'TYPE YOUR EMAIL ADDRESS HERE' ・ユーザーID：'USER ID / 9-DIGIT FRIEND CODE' ・ユーザー名（マスター名）：'MASTER NAME / PLAYER NAME' ・引き継ぎナンバー：'BIND CODE' ・誕生日：'BIRTHDAY (LEAVE IT BLANK IF YOU DIDN'T SET IT IN YOUR MASTER PROFILE)' ・レベル：'MASTER LEVEL' ・所持サーヴァント（セイントグラフ）：'SERVANT NAME ONLY', All in JP. JP name for each servant can be searched in this wikia. Servant's that you own only. ・お気に入りに設定していたサーヴァント：'MY ROOM SERVANT'. The JP name of the displayed servant in your Master Room. ・最後にプレイしたステージ： LAST PLAYED QUEST. The JP name of the quest can be found in this wikia too. ・本アプリを開始した日時： DATE OF INSTALLATION OF F/GO, YYYY/MM/DD format. ・最後にログインした日時：'LAST LOGIN DATE' SAME FORMAT AS ABOVE. ・ご利用端末の型番：'DEVICE NAME' , for Bluestack users, it is SAMSUNG GALAXY NOTE 2. ・ご利用端末の OS バージョン： OS VERSION ・入力した(事前登録・BD特典など)シリアルコード： REDEEM CODES, IF YOU HAVE IT AND USED IT (Saber Lily Code for Pre-Register, Free 4-Star Servant Code from 3MIL DL event, Type-Moon Ace Code for Beginning of A Journey CE, UBW BLU-RAY BOX CODE for Saber Lily) ・聖晶石の購入の有無： DID YOU BUY QUARTZ OR NOT (Type 購入していない if you did not, and 購入した if you did. You will need to input your purchase info if you purchased quartz.) Template ◆返信用メールアドレス： ・ユーザーID： ・ユーザー名（マスター名）： ・引き継ぎナンバー： ・誕生日： ・レベル： ・所持サーヴァント（セイントグラフ）： ・お気に入りに設定していたサーヴァント： ・最後にプレイしたステージ： ・本アプリを開始した日時： ・最後にログインした日時： ・ご利用端末の型番： ・ご利用端末の OS バージョン： ・入力した(事前登録・BD特典など)シリアルコード： ・聖晶石の購入の有無： ( Copy paste This Template for Account Recovery ) Category:Basic Game Info